Uranimated18 non-Disney Movies Collection
Here's the movie-spoofs of non-Disney Version by Uranimated18. Movie-Spoofs *A Rabbit in Central Park *The Adventures of Casper and Woody Woodpecker (Uranimated18 Version) *All Ducks Go to Heaven *All Ducks Go to Heaven 2 *An All Ducks Christmas Carol *An American Tail (Uranimated18 Version) *An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (Uranimated18 Version) *An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (Uranimated18 Version) *An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster (Uranimated18 Version) *Amaya and Parsley Boy Green with a Kiss *Animals (Robots) *Animaniacs: Wakko's Wish (Uranimated18 Style) *Animated Human Tale *The Angry Secret Saturdays Movie *The Angry Birds Movie (The Lego Movie) *The Angry Birds Gene Movie *The Angry Birds Ninjago Movie *Back to the Future (Uranimated18 Style) *Bambi a.k.a Khumba *Bambi's Shining New Year *The Baker Street Movie (The Lego Movie) *The Baker Street Yam Roll Movie *The Baker Street Ninjago Movie *Bambi the Red-Noses Reindeer *Barnyard (Uranimated18 Version) *The Bear in the Hat *Blu (Paulie) *Bugs Bunny And The Rabbits *Bugs Bunny And The Rabbits 2 *Bugs Bunny And The Rabbits 3 *Captain Chunk: The First Epic Movie *Cartoon Heroes vs. Villains *Cats Don't Dance (Uranimated18 Style) *Chuck McFarlane (a.k.a. Balto) *Chuck McFarlane II: McFarlane Quest (a.k.a. Balto II: Wolf Quest) *Chuck McFarlane III: Wings of Chance (a.k.a. Balto III: Wings of Chance) *Chuck McFarlane (a.k.a Rover Dangerfield) *Chuck McFarlane And U-Decide 3000 : The Curse of the Were-Squirrel *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (Uranimated18 Version) *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 (Uranimated18 Version) *The Copperbottom Movie (The Lego Movie) *The Copperbottom Igor Movie *The Copperbottom Ninjago Movie *The Coop Burtonburger Movie (Uranimated18 Style) *Danny (Rango) *Dave Seville: Boy Genius (Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) *Dawn (Matilda) (Uranimated18 Style) *Despicable Supernoob *Despicable Supernoob 2 *Despicable Supernoob 3 *Despicable Supernoob 4 *Disney Tunes: Back in Action (Uranimated18 Version) *Donald Duck and Jenny Foxworth Ducked With A Kiss *Dudley the Magnificent *Ferngully: The Last Rainforest (Uranimated18 Version) *Ferngully 2: The Magical Rescue (Uranimated18 Version) *The Fearless Four (Uranimated18 Style) *Fresh Beat Band Of Spies 51 *Fresh Beat Band Of Spies Toon Force (Uranimated18 Version) *FriendyCartoonFight! *Gay Purr-ee (Uranimated18 Human Style) *Gwenlina (Uranimated18 Style) *Happily n' Ever After (Uranimated18 Version) *Hop (Uranimated18 Style) *Hotel Transylvania (Uranimated18 Version) *Hotel Transylvania 2 (Uranimated18 Version) *Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation (Uranimated18 Version) *How the Twist Stole Christmas (1966) *How the Twist Stole Christmas (2000) *Hubie the Magnificent *Humphrey and Blu: The Movie *Jack (Sherk) *Jumanji (Uranimated18 Style) *The Jungle King (Uranimated18 Style) *Jurassic Park (Uranimated18 Version) *Jurassic Park III (Uranimated18 Version) *Jurassic World (Uranimated18 Style) *Jurassic World: Failed Kingdom (Uranimated18 Version) *Kangaroo Jack (Uranimated18 Style) *Kung Fu Owen *The Land Before Time (Uranimated18 Style) *The Lego Movie (Uranimated18 Style) *The Lego Batman Movie (Uranimated18 Style) *The Lego Ninjago Movie (Uranimated18 Version) *Lindsaystasia *The LIttle Panda That Cloud (2011) *The Lorax (Uranimated18 Version) *The Lost World: Jurassic Park (Uranimated18 Version) *The Loud Movie (Uranimated18 Version) *The Loud Darkwing Duck Movie (Uranimated18 Version) *The Loud Ninjago Movie (Uranimated18 Version) *The Loud House Movie (Uranimated18 Version) *Madagascar (Uranimated18 Style) *Madagascar Escape 2 Africa (Uranimated18 Version) *Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (Uranimated18 Version) *Madagascar 4 (Uranimated18 Version) *Mike Jones *Minalina (Thumbelina) *Mulina *Nat Geo Kids, Inc. *Nazboo Gets Real *Nazboo's Fun Fest *Nazboo's Pet Froce *Nick Wilde And Judy Hopps Foxed With A Kiss *Nick Wilde Neutron :Fox Genius *The Nut Job (Uranimated18 Version) *The Nut Job 2: Nutty by Nature (Uranimated18 Version) *Once Upon a Forest (Uranimated18 Human Style) *The Orange Boy (The Pink Panther 2006) *The Orange Boy 2 (The Pink Panther 2 2009) *Open Season (Uranimated18 Version) *Open Season 2 (Uranimated18 Version) *Open Season 3 (Uranimated18 Version) *Open Season Scared Silly (Uranimated18 Version) *Over the Young Animal Hedge *Over the Cartoon animal Hedge *Over The Teletoon Characters Hedge *ParaCharlie B.Barkin (2012) *The Pebble and the Bear *The Pebble and the Friendly Ghost *Penguins of Madagascar (Uranimated18 Version) *The Pirates! Band of Misfits (Uranimated18 Version) *Po the Panda (aka Frosty the Snowman) *Quest for Camelot (Uranimated18 Style) *Rio (Disney Version) *Rio 2 (Disney Version) *The Road to El Dorado (Uranimated18 Version) *Rock-A-Tigger *Rock Frank (a.k.a. Rock Dog) *Teletoon Characters vs. Nickelodeon Villians *The Sabertooth Princess *The Secret of NIMH (Uranimated18 Version) *The Secret Life of Cartoons (Uranimated18 Style) *The Secret Life of Cartoons 2 (Uranimated18 Style) *Shnookums Neutron : Cat Genuis *Sing (Uranimated18 Version) *Sing 2 (Uranimated18 Version) *Space Jam (Uranimated18 Version) *Space Jam 2 (Uranimated18 Version) *Star Wars (Uranimated18 Style) *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (Uranimated18 Style) *Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones (Uranimated18 Style) *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the the Sith (Uranimated18 Style) *Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope (Uranimated18 Style) *Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back (Uranimated18 Style) *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi (Uranimated18 Style) *Star Wars Episode VII: The Forces Awakens (Uranimated18 Style) *Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (Uranimated18 Style) *Star Wars Prequel Trilogy (Uranimated18 Style) *Star Wars Trilogy (Uranimated18 Style) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Uranimated18 Style) *Storks (Uranimated18 Style) *Supernoobs vs. Demons *Supernoobs (a.k.a. Minions) *Supernoobs 2 (a.k.a. Minions 2) *The BagherraBob Black PantherPants Movie (The Spongebob Squarepants Movie) *PJ Emojis The Movie *The TailsBob FoxPants Movie *The TailsBob Movie: Fox Out of Water *Tails the Red-Noses Fox *The Toy Warrior (Uranimated18 Version) *Travis Beast and Winston Steinburger The Movie (a.k.a Tom and Jerry The Movie) *Tyler Claus is Coming to Town *U-Decide-3000 the Magnificent *Vampirina (The Pink Panther 2006) *Vampirina 2 (The Pink Panther 2 2009) *We're Back! A Ice Age Story *Wild Animalz (Antz) *The Wild Animal Bully *The Wild Thornberrys Movie (Uranimated18 Version) *Winnie the Pooh Live! in New York City *The Wizard of Oz (Uranimated18 Version) Category:Uranimated18 Category:Uranimated18 Collection